My friend's sacrifice
by iaro-chan
Summary: [GaaIno][Ino's POV]La estancia en la Villa Oculta de la Arena resulta más tranquila de lo que Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino se habían imaginado. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Akatsuki entre en acción, destruyendo así esa agradable tranquilidad? TERCER CAPÍTULO SUBIDO
1. Envy

**Antes de empezar con **_**My friend's sacrifice**_**, me gustaría advertiros unas cuantas cosas...**

**Primero: este fanfic está dedicado a Lilith Hastelin (espero que lo lea y que me deje algún review con su opinión) nOn. Segundo: a mí personalmente no me gusta la pareja que hacen Gaara e Ino (¡eso tiene que quedar bien claro!) xD. Tercero: esta historia sucede cuatro años después de que Sasuke abandone Konoha para irse con Orochimaru y debo aclarar que hay varias cosas en las cuales no he sido fiel a lo que sucede en el manga (por ejemplo: Deidara y Sasori son derrotados por Gaara y sus hermanos cuando intentan hacerse con el Shukaku, Yamato y Sai nunca han aparecido,...). Cuarto: todo el fanfic (exceptuando la parte en cursiva de este primer capítulo y la parte en cursiva que habrá en el último capítulo) está narrado bajo el punto de vista de Ino. Quinto: en este fanfic morirán dos de los personajes principales de **_**Naruto**_** (quedáis avisados xP). **

**Creo que eso es todo... Solamente me queda por decir que, pese a que en este capítulo no va a haber GaaIno (es el primer capítulo de la historia: todo tiene que llegar en su momento...), espero que le deis una oportunidad al fanfic y que me dejéis algún review con vuestras opiniones. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Envy

_La Villa Oculta de la Arena se iba recuperando poco a poco del ataque que había sufrido hacía aproximadamente tres semanas por parte de Akatsuki. Todavía los habitantes de la villa en cuestión recordaban el apasionante combate en el que el Kazekage y varios Jounins entre los cuales se encontraban sus dos hermanos se habían enfrentado contra dos de los miembros de aquella poderosa organización. La batalla había sido dura y algunos ninjas de la arena habían perecido en ella; pero, al final, Deidara y Sasori, que eran los nombres de los dos individuos que habían atacado a la Villa Oculta de la Arena con la intención de llevarse a Gaara con ellos para así poder hacerse con el Shukaku, habían terminado perdiendo sus respectivas vidas gracias a los poderosos ataques de Kankurou, Temari y el Kazekage y al empeño que este último había puesto en proteger ante todo a su villa natal. Por desgracia, aquel enfrentamiento les había costado muy caro a los de la arena; puesto que, además de perder a algunos de los Jounins que tan valientemente habían luchado contra Deidara y Sasori, la villa había quedado destrozada y habían tenido que invertir mucho tiempo y dinero en reconstruir aceras, monumentos y edificios. Por suerte, parecía que la Villa Oculta de la Arena iba recobrando de nuevo la normalidad en sus calles. Eso sí, los de la arena sabían que no podían bajar la guardia en ningún instante; ya que en cualquier momento podían volver a recibir otra visita de algún miembro de Akatsuki. _

_A quien más había afectado toda aquella historia sin duda alguna había sido a Sabaku no Gaara, quien apenas había tenido tiempo suficiente como para recuperarse del enfrentamiento contra Deidara y Sasori; pues el chico enseguida había tenido que ocuparse de sus labores como Kazekage. Gaara era consciente de que su vida y las del resto de los habitantes de la Villa Oculta de la Arena corrían peligro mientras aquella organización llamada Akatsuki continuase dispuesta a apoderarse del monstruo que él llevaba en su interior. Aunque, según la información que habían recibido de Jiraiya (el cual se había dedicado durante muchos años a investigar a los miembros de Akatsuki), era posible que la organización en cuestión no volviese a atacar en mucho tiempo a los de la arena después del estrepitoso fracaso de Deidara y Sasori (según las palabras del mismísimo Jiraiya, a Akatsuki no le convenía perder a más miembros), el Kazekage no iba a escatimar en seguridad: no quería que otro ataque como el que habían sufrido tres semanas atrás volviera a pillarles desprevenidos. _

_"¿Me buscabas, Gaara?" Temari acababa de entrar en el interior del despacho del menor de sus hermanos._

_"Sí, Temari. Quiero que contrates a un grupo de ninjas que estén capacitados para ejercer la función de guardaespaldas." contestó Gaara, quien se hallaba de pie detrás de su escritorio._

_"¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Puedo saber para qué los necesitas?" daba la impresión de que a la rubia le había sorprendido aquella respuesta. _

_"Para que velen por mi seguridad día y noche." explicó el Kazekage._

_"¡Pero ése es un trabajo del que ya nos ocupamos Kankurou y yo, Gaara! ¡Nosotros te acompañamos prácticamente a todas partes y veo innecesario contratar a...!"_

_"Acabo de enviar hace un rato a Kankurou y a otros Jounins a una misión que les va a obligar a estar varios días fuera de la villa, así que a él no lo cuentes." Gaara había interrumpido a su hermana con muchísima calma "Además, yo no lo considero algo innecesario, Temari. Me siento inseguro después de lo sucedido hace tres semanas y no puedo estar pendiente de protegerme a mí mismo y a la vez tener que ocuparme de los asuntos de la villa, con lo cual creo que es mejor contar con alguien que se encargue de, como ya he dicho antes, velar por mi seguridad."_

_"Sigo pensando que no hay por qué contratar a nadie: recuerda que Jiraiya, uno de los tres grandes Sannins, consideró que era improbable que Akatsuki volviera a..."_

_"Tú misma lo has dicho: Jiraiya consideró que era "improbable" que Akatsuki volviera a atacarnos pronto después de haber perdido a dos de los miembros de la organización. "Improbable" no es sinónimo de "imposible"... y yo prefiero estar preparado para cualquier tipo de sorpresa desagradable que nos puedan dar." una vez más, el Kazekage había interrumpido a Temari con sus palabras._

_"Bien." aparentemente, la kunoichi se había tranquilizado "Supongamos que te hago caso y que me pongo a buscar a un grupo de ninjas para que hagan de guardaespaldas... ¿Me puedes explicar de dónde los saco si tenemos a casi todos los Chuunins y Jounins de la villa realizando misiones importantes o reconstruyendo las calles?"_

_"Es en estos casos cuando se agradece el contar con una villa aliada tan necesaria para nosotros como lo es Konoha." se limitó a responder Gaara._

_Al escuchar la palabra "Konoha", en la mente de Temari apareció el rostro de Shikamaru. Fue entonces cuando la expresión de su cara cambió por completo._

_"¿Estás sugiriendo que vaya a pedirle a Tsunade que me preste a algunos ninjas de Konoha para que desempeñen la función de guardaespaldas?"_

_"Eso mismo. ¿Tienes ya alguna idea de quiénes serán los ninjas a los que escogerás para que nos ayuden?" el Kazekage se había dado cuenta de que la cara de su hermana se había iluminado en cuanto él había pronunciado la palabra "Konoha"._

_"Creo que sí..." respondió la chica, dibujando en su rostro una pícara sonrisa._

_"Perfecto. Puedes partir hacia Konoha ahora mismo. Cuanto antes los tengamos aquí, mejor."_

_No hizo falta que el pelirrojo repitiera aquellas palabras: antes de que el joven se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, Temari ya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta del despacho._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un elegante y distinguido vestido de novia cubría por completo el esbelto cuerpo de Sakura cuando ésta salió del cuarto de baño y se colocó delante de mí. Yo me hallaba sentada en la cama de su dormitorio, con aspecto despreocupado. Poco a poco, fui alzando la mirada hasta encontrarme con el radiante rostro de mi amiga. Aquel traje le sentaba tan espléndidamente bien como el resto de vestidos de novia que se había probado a lo largo de aquella última semana. Yo encontraba un tanto precipitado el empezar ya con los preparativos cuando aún faltaban dos meses para la boda, pero veía tan emocionada a Sakura que había preferido seguirle la corriente. Además, la chica había sido muy amable al escogerme al instante como una de sus dos damas de honor (la otra dama de honor todavía estaba por decidir). Aunque tampoco sé por qué me sorprendió tanto aquella decisión: después de todo, Sakura siempre me había considerado su mejor amiga por muy rivales que fuéramos.

"¿Qué te parece, Ino? ¿Cómo me queda?" la pelirrosa se había colocado delante del espejo que había colgado en la pared de su dormitorio y había empezado a posar como si de una cámara de fotos se hubiese tratado.

Sonreí. Ver a mi mejor amiga tan feliz después de lo mal que lo había estado pasando en los últimos cuatro años me alegraba muchísimo. Sin duda alguna, se merecía aquella felicidad tras tanta agonía. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa que la mayoría de las personas de la villa no habían tenido tiempo suficiente todavía como para asimilarlo. Aún se me venía a la mente de vez en cuando el recuerdo de un Sasuke mucho más atractivo de lo que yo creía recordar atravesando las puertas de Konoha cuatro años después de haberse marchado con Orochimaru para obtener su poder. Durante aquellos cuatro años en los que el Uchiha había permanecido fuera de la villa, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi habían estado buscándolo por todas partes sin éxito. Cada vez que entre mis pensamientos aparecía la cara de mi amiga totalmente cubierta de lágrimas por culpa de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Sasuke, sentía que parecía imposible que aquella chica hundida y desesperada fuera la kunoichi alegre y vivaz que tenía delante en aquellos momentos. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado su semblante desde hacía apenas un par de semanas, que era cuando Sasuke había regresado a Konoha. Cuatro largos años de sufrimiento habían parecido merecer la pena, ya que lo primero que había hecho el Uchiha después de declarar ante el tribunal de justicia de nuestra villa que había destruido con sus propias manos la Villa Oculta del Sonido al completo (con Orochimaru incluido) había sido pedirle a Sakura que se casara con él. Con aquel simple hecho, Sasuke había convertido a mi amiga probablemente en la mujer más feliz del mundo.

"¿Cómo te va a quedar? ¡Pues bien!" exclamé yo, a modo de respuesta "¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te has decidido todavía por ningún vestido de novia! ¡Llevas prácticamente toda la semana probándote trajes y aún no has sido capaz de escoger ninguno!"

"¡¡Recuerda que estamos hablando del día de mi boda, Ino!! ¡¡¡No puedo ir vestida con cualquier trapito!!!" Sakura me miró con cara de reproche.

Noté que, a medida que iba observando a mi mejor amiga con más detenimiento, una terrible envidia se apoderaba de mí. Aquello me preocupaba seriamente, puesto que no era la primera vez que experimentaba aquel sentimiento hacia Sakura después de saber que Sasuke y ella se iban a casar. Por unos momentos, me sentí un ser tremendamente miserable: en vez de alegrarme por mi mejor amiga, la cual lo había estado pasando tan mal durante cuatro largos años, yo no hacía más que darle vueltas al hecho de que, mientras ella iba a poder estar viviendo dichosamente con su amado Sasuke, yo iba a estar más sola que la una. Soy consciente de que aquél era un modo de comportarme muy egoísta e infantil, mas lo cierto era que las cosas habían cambiado mucho en Konoha después de cuatro años y que aquella envidia desbocada tenía una razón de ser: yo era nada más y nada menos que la única de los ninjas de nuestra promoción que todavía no había logrado encontrar pareja. Shikamaru y Temari eran novios desde hacía ya un año y medio, Chouji había empezado a salir con Ayame (la hija de Ichiraku) hacía poco menos de un mes, Tenten y Rock Lee también estaban juntos, Neji tenía un extraño romance con Hanabi (la menor de sus primas) del cual nadie a parte de ellos dos estaba muy enterado, Kiba hacía ya tres meses que salía con Moegi, Shino era el novio de Hana (la hermana mayor de Kiba),... ¡¡incluso el pardillo de Naruto había hallado el amor en los brazos de Hinata!! Hasta hacía dos semanas, me había consolado pensando que, al menos, mi mejor amiga parecía tener la misma mala suerte que yo en lo que a noviazgos se refería; mas en aquellos instantes aquel consuelo ya no me servía: Sakura se iba a casar dentro de dos meses... y, además, no se iba a casar con un hombre cualquiera, sino que se iba a casar con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, el muchacho por el cual nos habíamos estado peleando durante nuestra niñez. Daba la sensación de que los sueños de mi amiga de la infancia se iban cumpliendo mientras en mi mente solamente aparecían pensamientos similares a "¿¿Por qué yo?? ¿¿¿Qué se supone que he hecho mal??? ¡Siempre he creído ser una de las chicas con más sex-appealde Konoha y, sin embargo, soy la única que no encuentra novio! ¿En qué me he equivocado?".

"¿¿¿Me estás escuchando???" inquirió Sakura de pronto, sacándome así de mis pensamientos.

Alcé la cabeza hasta que mi mirada se cruzó con los ojos de color esmeralda de mi amiga. La chica aún llevaba el vestido de novia puesto y le estaba dando la espalda al espejo. Yo continuaba sentada en la cama, tratando de reprimir como podía aquella condenada envidia que se iba apoderando de todo mi ser.

"Te estaba preguntando si crees que deberíamos mirar de encontrar algún vestido con un escote más sugerente o..." en aquel preciso instante, Sakura se detuvo en seco "Ino..."

Pese a que yo había agachado la cabeza para impedir que no me viese llorando, la Haruno se había dado cuenta de que un par de lágrimas habían emergido de mis ojos. Poniendo cara de preocupación, la chica se acercó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado al tiempo que me pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Ino? ¿He dicho algo malo?"

Me sequé las lágrimas con mi mano derecha y dibujé en mi cara una sonrisa de lo más forzada. Por muy mal que me sintiese, tenía que disimular y procurar no fastidiarle a mi mejor amiga aquellos momentos de absoluta felicidad.

"Tranquila, Sakura... Son... Son lágrimas de felicidad..." mentí.

"Ino..." la pelirrosa no estaba demasiado convencida.

"Me siento muy emocionada al verte tan... Tan contenta y tan sonriente... Me alegro mucho por ti, Sakura... De verdad..."

"¡Oh, Ino! ¡Muchísimas gracias!" Sakura me abrazó con fuerza y no pude evitar que otras dos lágrimas descendiesen por mis mejillas "¡¡Vas a ser una dama de honor estupenda!!"

Fue después de que mi amiga terminase de abrazarme cuando recordé algo que me preocupaba bastante desde que Sasuke le había pedido que se casara con él. Ya hacía varios días que rondaba por mi cabeza la idea de hablar con Sakura sobre aquel asunto que tanto me inquietaba, mas no había logrado encontrar el momento adecuado para sacar el tema. En cualquier caso, no tenía sentido alargarlo más; así que me armé de valor y, mirando a la pelirrosa directamente a los ojos, le dije:

"De todos modos, Sakura, debes tener cuidado. Ya sabes que Sasuke..."

"Sasuke ha cambiado mucho desde que se fue con Orochimaru, Ino." me interrumpió Sakura "Si fuese alguien peligroso o si realmente debiéramos considerarle un traidor, Tsunade-sama y sus consejeros le hubieran condenado a ir a prisión. Sin embargo, optaron por perdonarle después de ver su arrepentimiento y de comprobar que él mismo había acabado con Orochimaru y sus esbirros."

"No me refiero a eso, Sakura. Me refiero a que sabes de sobras que Sasuke siempre ha estado cegado por la venganza. Para él, matar a su hermano es algo primordial. Además, ¿no te parece muy raro que, tras cuatro años sin haberte visto, lo primero que te diga en cuanto os encontráis es que quiere casarse contigo?"

Una amplia y reconfortante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi amiga.

"Naruto me dijo exactamente eso mismo hace ya una semana. Sé que puede resultar extraño, pero yo he estado hablando con Sasuke y sé que me quiere y que no es el mismo que cuando tenía doce años. Ahora le parece mucho más importante el casarse y formar una familia que la venganza. ¡¡Y no me vengas tú también con lo de que solamente me quiere utilizar para restaurar su clan!! ¡¡Ya tengo más que suficiente con el pesado de Naruto!! ¡¡A veces me arrepiento de haber decidido que él sea el padrino de la boda!! ¡¡¡Se lo toma demasiado en serio!!!"

Típico de Naruto el preocuparse tanto por Sakura. Aunque el rubio ya no estaba enamorado de la Haruno, la seguía queriendo muchísimo y se veía obligado a protegerla y a aconsejarla aun cuando ella no se lo pedía. Resultaba de lo más lógico que Sakura hubiese escogido a un buen amigo como lo era Naruto para que fuese el padrino de su boda, de la misma manera que era predecible que Tsunade fuera la madrina (al fin y al cabo, la Godaime se había convertido en una especie de segunda madre para la pelirrosa). Estaba claro que Sakura estaba muy ilusionada con la idea de la boda y era evidente que no iba a ser yo la que acabara con aquella ilusión: si mi mejor amiga estaba convencida de que debía contraer matrimonio con Sasuke, mi deber era apoyarla hasta el final.

"Está bien, Sakura. Espero que tengas razón y que Sasuke realmente haya recapacitado y se haya percatado de que asesinar a su hermano no le ayudará a resucitar a sus padres."

"¡¡Pues claro, Ino!!" de repente, los ojos de mi amiga se clavaron en el despertador que había encima de su mesita de noche "Por cierto, ¿no me habías dicho que a las cinco tenías que reunirte con tu equipo?"

Mi mirada también se fijó en el despertador en cuestión. Faltaban unos dos minutos para las cinco de la tarde.

"Ah, es cierto... Ya ni me acordaba..."

Antes de salir del dormitorio de Sakura, me despedí de ella y le dije que al día siguiente nos veríamos para ir a mirar más vestidos de novia juntas. Tras asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la sala de estar para comunicarles a los señores Haruno que ya me marchaba, me dirigí hacia el recibidor y atravesé la puerta por la que se salía de la acogedora casa en la que vivía Sakura.

Al cabo de un rato, llegué al lugar en el que había quedado con mi equipo. Pude ver que Shikamaru y Chouji ya se hallaban allí, esperando. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se había percatado aún de mi presencia, así que opté por observarlos durante unos instantes, sin terminar de acercarme hacia ellos. Sí, definitivamente todo había cambiado. ¿Cómo me iba a poder imaginar que aquellos dos iban a conseguir tener pareja antes de que yo me echara un novio? Siempre me había considerado muy superior a mis dos compañeros de equipo en lo que a temas amorosos se refería y, paradójicamente, ellos ya habían conseguido a sus respectivos romances mientras yo estaba soltera y sin compromiso. Lo de Shikamaru y Temari, en cierta manera, no me había sorprendido demasiado: era cierto que el Nara se había quejado muchas veces de que las mujeres somos muy problemáticas, mas yo sabía que entre la chica de la arena y él siempre había habido algo especial. Sin embargo, lo de Ayame y Chouji había sido algo totalmente inesperado; puesto que, dejando a un lado el hecho de que la hija de Ichiraku fuera mucho mayor que el Akimichi, yo nunca antes había visto que mi amigo le dirigiese la palabra a la joven aparte de para pedirle algún que otro tazón de ramen. Fue unos tres días después de que Ayame y Chouji hicieran pública su relación cuando Shikamaru me explicó que, en las últimas semanas, los dos habían tenido alguna que otra cita a escondidas en el local de Ichiraku cuando ya estaba cerrado. La cuestión era que, por muy increíble que resultase bajo mi punto de vista, Shikamaru y Chouji estaban de lo más felices con sus respectivas novias y yo aún no había hallado a mi príncipe azul particular. Tratando de ocultar aquella dichosa envidia que de nuevo amenazaba con exteriorizarse de un momento a otro, me acerqué hacia el lugar en el que se hallaban mis dos amigos hasta que ambos se hubieron dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

"Hola, chicos." saludé "¿Dónde está Asuma?"

"Ha venido hace un rato para decir que tenía que hacer una misión problemática y que no podía acompañarnos." contestó Shikamaru, poniendo aquella cara de aburrimiento tan propia de él.

"¡Genial!" aquella exclamación sarcástica salió de mi boca casi sin que me percatase de ello "¡Ahora nos deja tirados! ¡Y luego Sakura dice que Kakashi es un despreocupado!"

"Antes de marcharse, nos ha dicho que vayamos a las oficinas de la Godaime." informó Chouji "Parece ser que tiene que decirnos algo en persona."

Me pregunté mentalmente qué podía ser lo que quisiera decirnos Tsunade en persona. Sin perder más tiempo, nos pusimos a caminar en dirección hacia las oficinas en cuestión. No se encontraban muy lejos del lugar en el que habíamos quedado, así que no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Después de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos repletos de gente, pudimos entrar en el despacho de la Godaime, la cual se hallaba sentada en una butaca que estaba colocada detrás de su escritorio. La sorpresa fue que la Sannin no se encontraba sola en su despacho: una kunoichi que hizo que Shikamaru se sonrojara al instante estaba con ella. La chica se giró en cuanto nos oyó entrar. Su saludo fue un entusiasta pero a la vez simple "¡Hey!".

"Temari..." susurró Shikamaru.

"Acercaos." ordenó Tsunade "Quiero hablar con vosotros tres."

Chouji, Shikamaru y yo obedecimos la orden de la Sannin colocándonos de pie delante del escritorio, quedando así cara a cara con la Godaime y al lado de Temari, quien todavía no nos había dado ningún tipo de explicación sobre el motivo por el cual se hallaba allí.

"Como bien supongo que sabréis, hace unas tres semanas, la Villa Oculta de la Arena sufrió un terrible ataque por parte de Akatsuki. El objetivo de la organización era apoderarse del Shukaku que Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage, lleva en su interior. La cuestión es que, pese a que los dos miembros de Akatsuki fueron finalmente derrotados, las condiciones en las que quedó la villa no fueron precisamente buenas. Además, a todo esto se le suma el problema de que cabe la posibilidad de que otros miembros distintos de la organización traten de atacar de nuevo a la Villa Oculta de la Arena, con lo cual el Kazekage necesita más que nunca tomar todas las medidas de seguridad que estén a su alcance para proteger a los habitantes de la villa. En circunstancias como éstas, Konoha debe demostrar que es la villa aliada de los de la arena y que está dispuesta a prestarle su ayuda para superar las posibles adversidades que se presenten. Éste es precisamente el motivo por el cual la hermana mayor del Kazekage ha venido expresamente hasta aquí: necesita a un grupo de ninjas que velen por la seguridad de Sabaku no Gaara para prevenir otro ataque por parte de Akatsuki. Temari ha propuesto que seáis vosotros los que ejerzáis esta labor de guardaespaldas. Yo he insistido en que sois Chuunins y en que, teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de una organización tan peligrosa como lo es Akatsuki, lo más conveniente sería que se llevara a un grupo de Jounins; mas ella ha preferido que seáis vosotros los escogidos por motivos que desconozco." aunque pretendía hacer creer que no sabía nada al respecto, todos nosotros éramos conscientes de que la Godaime estaba al tanto del noviazgo entre Shikamaru y Temari "En fin, puesto que se trata una misión bastante urgente, os sugiero que partáis hoy hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena. ¿Alguna duda?"

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la sala en cuestión de pocos segundos. Chouji, que estaba a mi lado, me dio un codazo disimuladamente. Estaba claro que yo no era la única a la que aquella súbita misión le había pillado por sorpresa. Puesto que tanto Tsunade como Temari parecían estar esperando alguna respuesta por nuestra parte, opté por ser yo misma la que contestase.

"Estooo... ¿A la Villa Oculta de la Arena?"

No se me había ocurrido ninguna respuesta mejor.

"Sí, a la Villa Oculta de la Arena." dijo la Sannin, cansinamente.

"Ya... Y... Hoy, ¿no?" empecé a sentirme un tanto estúpida.

"¿Es que estás sorda? ¡Ya ha dejado antes bien claro que sí!"

Siempre había tenido la sensación de que a Temari nunca le había caído demasiado bien y aquellas últimas palabras que había soltado solamente sirvieron para confirmarlo.

"Vamos a ver... ¿Acaso alguno de vosotros tiene algún problema que le impida realizar la misión?" daba la impresión de que a la Godaime ya empezaba a aburrirle aquel tema.

"¡No! ¡Desde luego que no, Tsunade-sama!" respondí apresuradamente, notando que Temari tenía su mirada clavada en mi rostro.

La mirada de la hermana del Kazekage se trasladó hacia la cara de su novio una vez yo hube contestado. Shikamaru se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a decir:

"Por mí, conforme."

Ya tan sólo quedaba Chouji. Todas las miradas se posaron en él hasta que se decidió a hablar.

"Supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente..." murmuró tristemente el Akimichi, quien estaba cabizbajo.

No hacía falta ser adivino para percatarse de que Chouji prácticamente se había sentido obligado a dar aquella respuesta. Era comprensible que no quisiera marcharse de Konoha: después de todo, su relación con Ayame iba viento en popa y, lógicamente, el Akimichi quería disfrutar de su chica todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Nuestras respuestas parecieron dejar bastante satisfecha a Temari, quien se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Shikamaru, provocando así que éste volviese a sonrojarse levemente.

"Perfecto. Lo que me faltaba. Ahora tendré que aguantar que, durante toda la misión, estos dos estén continuamente haciéndose carantoñas. No entiendo qué pintamos Chouji y yo en este asunto..." pensé yo, sin apartar mi mirada de Shikamaru y de Temari.

"De acuerdo." Tsunade quería dar aquel tema por zanjado cuanto antes "Entonces, lo dicho: partiréis hoy mismo hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Permaneceréis allí el tiempo que el Kazekage crea necesario, con lo cual quiero decir que procuréis llevar en vuestro equipaje todo lo que penséis que os va a hacer falta teniendo en cuenta que pasaréis varios días fuera de casa. Tened en mente que vais allí en representación de Konoha, así que espero que estéis a la altura y que procuréis ejercer correctamente el cargo que os ha sido asignado. Temari os acompañará hasta la Villa Oculta de la Arena: cualquier pregunta en referencia a la misión que os surja por el camino... se la formuláis a ella. Eso es todo. Buena suerte."

Cuando salimos del despacho de la Godaime, pude ver que Shikamaru y Temari se estaban dedicando mutuamente miradas llenas de complicidad. Dejé escapar un suspiro. No me molestaba el hecho de que aquel par de enamorados coqueteasen entre ellos, mas lo que no me gustaba era que lo hiciesen cuando Chouji y yo estábamos delante. Al salir de las oficinas de Tsunade, Temari nos anunció que nos estaría esperando a las siete en las puertas principales de Konoha, lo cual quería decir que íbamos a disponer de poco más de una hora para hacer nuestros respectivos equipajes y despedirnos de las personas de las que nos tuviéramos que despedir. En lo que a mí respectaba, solamente tenía intención de despedirme de mis padres y de Sakura, a la cual le aseguré que volvería lo suficientemente pronto como para ayudarla con los detalles de la boda.

"Mientras yo esté fuera, puedes ir aprovechando para decidirte por algún vestido de novia de una vez por todas." le sugerí cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharme de su casa.

"¡Pero yo quiero que tú estés aquí para ayudarme a escogerlo!" replicó ella.

"Que te ayude tu otra dama de honor, Sakura... ¡No voy a ser yo la que me encargue de todo!" bromeé.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Aún tengo que decidir quién será mi otra dama de honor!"

Tras los típicos "Cuídate." y los "No me eches de menos.", me marché de la casa de los Haruno y me puse a caminar en dirección hacia las puertas principales de la villa. Iba bastante bien de tiempo, puesto que aún debían faltar cinco minutos para las siete de la tarde. Me encontraba a más de quince metros de distancia de las puertas por las que se salía de Konoha cuando me di cuenta de que Shikamaru y Temari ya estaban allí. Por unos instantes, pensé que tal vez lo mejor era no acercarme: podían estar teniendo alguna conversación privada y, desde luego, yo no iba a hacer el papel de la joven aguafiestas que hunde los momentos íntimos de las parejas felices y enamoradas. Por suerte, a medida que me fui aproximando hacia ellos, me percaté de que simplemente estaban hablando sobre algo relacionado con la misión. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, llegó Chouji, el cual se excusó precipitadamente por su retraso: por lo visto, había empleado más de media hora en despedirse de Ayame. Temari, que parecía haberse asignado a sí misma el papel de líder del grupo, se puso en posición firme y, utilizando un tono de voz alto y claro, dijo:

"Estupendo. Ya estamos todos. Podemos partir ahora mismo."

Me ajusté bien la mochila que cargaba sobre la espalda antes de atravesar las puertas principales de Konoha. Era en viajes largos y duros como el que estábamos a punto de efectuar cuando me venían a la mente pensamientos parecidos a "¡Con lo bien que me sentaría a mí ahora hacer de dependienta en la floristería de mis padres en vez de estar cumpliendo estas malditas misiones! ¿Quién me mandaba a mí a querer ser una kunoichi?". Afortunadamente, aquellos pensamientos se desvanecían en cuanto recordaba los molestos gritos de mi madre ordenándome que limpiara la tienda si no quería que me castigara sin salir de casa durante un mes.

**Es el primer capítulo, así que resulta normal que os sepa a poco (suele pasar con las introducciones u.u). De todos modos, espero algún que otro review: necesito motivación ToT. No sé cuánto tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo, mas no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo...**


	2. Three minutes

**Estoy algo desilusionada con este fanfic ToT. Parece que a la única que le gusta es a Lilith Hastelin (por cierto, mil gracias por tu review nOn). Pese a esto, lo continuaré (no me gusta dejar los fanfics a medias u.u). Aunque tan sólo haya una persona que lea la historia, me bastará para seguir con ella; mas ya advierto que tardaré bastante en ir actualizándola... **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Three minutes

El primer día de viaje se pasó volando. Antes de que nos percatásemos de ello, ya se había hecho de noche y un manto de pequeñas y brillantes estrellas cubría el oscuro cielo que había sobre nuestras cabezas. De momento, el trayecto había transcurrido de una forma monótona y aburrida; pero, al menos, Shikamaru y Temari habían actuado como si solamente fueran compañeros de misión (sin arrumacos ni besitos estúpidos), cosa que yo había agradecido profundamente: no hubiese podido soportar que se hubieran tomado aquella misión como una especie de luna de miel. La kunoichi de la arena se encargaba de dirigirnos y de darnos órdenes: solamente nos parábamos a descansar cuando "ella" lo creía necesario y tan sólo reanudábamos la marcha en el momento que "ella" viese oportuno. Nadie osaba replicarle o hacerla enfurecer. ¿Para qué? Después de todo, la chica había realizado aquel viaje muchas más veces que nosotros y conocía mejor el camino adecuado para llegar hasta la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Además, era obvio que Shikamaru no iba a replicarle a Temari (dejando a un lado el hecho de que la hermana del Kazekage fuese su novia, el Nara siempre había considerado muy problemático el hecho de llevarle la contraria a cualquier mujer). Luego estaba Chouji, el cual, después de haberse despedido de Ayame, se hallaba demasiado triste y decaído como para discutir. Y, finalmente, quedaba yo. En cualquier otra circunstancia, no me hubiese importado quejarme y quejarme hasta que la boca se me hubiera quedado seca; pero, durante aquel trayecto, preferí mantener el pico cerrado: el hecho de que Temari me estuviese lanzando continuamente miradas asesinas resultaba para mí una advertencia que me indicaba que lo mejor era acatar sus órdenes y no rebelarme ante su autoritaria voz.

El segundo día no fue mucho mejor. Temari se mostró aún más borde conmigo que el día anterior y, cuando me dirigía la palabra, parecía que se quedaba con ganas de insultarme o de pegarme un empujón. Tuve la ligera impresión de que no le había sentado demasiado bien a la joven de la arena que yo hubiera dormido junto a Shikamaru aquella noche. Le importaba un comino que el Nara hubiese estado todo el rato dándome la espalda de la misma manera que yo se la había dado a él: lo único con lo que se había quedado era con el hecho de que habíamos dormido uno al lado del otro (aunque ella había estado durmiendo al otro lado de Shikamaru, cara a cara con él).

"¿Acaso pretendía que durmiese en el suelo? ¡¡¡Encima de que me he molestado en traer un saco de dormir lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro, va y se enfada!!!" pensé yo, poco después de que Temari me dedicase otra de sus miradas cargadas de odio.

Por suerte, al día siguiente llegamos al fin a la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Debían de ser aproximadamente las ocho de la tarde cuando cruzamos las puertas principales de la villa. Ni Chouji, ni Shikamaru, ni yo habíamos estado antes en aquel lugar, motivo por el cual todo resultaba nuevo para nosotros: los edificios, las calles, los monumentos, las vestimentas de la gente,...

"¡¡Oh, no!!" exclamó de pronto el Akimichi, que se había detenido para buscar algo en el interior de su mochila "¡¡¡Me he quedado sin comida!!!"

No me sorprendí demasiado.

"¡¡Tranquilo, Chouji!! ¡¡Podemos ir a algún puesto de comida ambulante y...!!"

"Nada de eso." me interrumpió Temari "Ahora vamos a ir a las oficinas de Gaara. Ya tendréis tiempo de llenar el estómago más tarde."

Si la hermana del Kazekage se había propuesto amargarme durante toda aquella maldita misión, lo estaba consiguiendo. Además, la chica ni tan siquiera se había molestado en mirarme a la cara cuando había hablado. Definitivamente, Temari estaba acabando con mi paciencia. ¿Había tal vez algo de malo en que yo sugiriera que nos detuviéramos para comer algo y así conseguir animar a Chouji? No, desde luego que no había nada de malo; pero era más que obvio que cualquier propuesta mía iba a ser mal acogida por parte de aquella kunoichi cuyos aires de grandeza empezaban a tenerme frita. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así Temari? ¿Quizás se había comportado siempre de aquel modo y simplemente yo nunca me había dado cuenta de ello por culpa de que apenas hubiéramos intercambiado un par de palabras desde que nos habíamos conocido? Lo peor de todo era que aquella actitud hiriente y cruel parecía hallarse reservada única y exclusivamente para mí.

Al tiempo que me proponía mentalmente no volver a otorgarles demasiada importancia a las palabras de Temari, pasé una mano por la espalda del Akimichi para tratar de animarle un poco y los dos nos pusimos a caminar detrás de Shikamaru y de Temari, la cual se suponía que nos estaba guiando a los tres hasta las oficinas del Kazekage.

Tras recorrer unas cuantas callejuelas y trepar por algún que otro tejado para hacer más corto el camino, las oficinas en cuestión aparecieron delante de nuestros ojos. Nos metimos en el interior del edificio y seguimos a Temari hasta llegar al despacho del Kazekage, que se encontraba situado en una de las plantas más elevadas de las oficinas. Con muchísima confianza en sí misma, nuestra guía particular abrió la puerta por la que se accedía al interior del ya mencionado despacho. En cuanto se halló dentro de la sala, Temari esperó durante unos segundos a que nosotros entrásemos detrás de ella y, a continuación, anunció:

"Ya estoy de vuelta, Gaara."

No me percaté de que el Kazekage se encontraba detrás de su escritorio (el cual estaba repleto de papeles) hasta que el chico se levantó de su butaca y clavó su mirada en su hermana mayor. Me di cuenta en aquel preciso instante de lo mucho que había cambiado Gaara durante todo el tiempo en el que no le habíamos visto. Su melena pelirroja algo alborotada seguía siendo la misma que la primera vez que nos habíamos topado con él en el examen de acceso a Chuunin: tan sólo se la había dejado crecer un poco, de tal manera que las greñas que llevaba al aire en aquellos momentos le daban un aspecto rebelde y despreocupado que no le sentaba nada mal. Sus amenazadores ojos de color azul verdoso continuaban rodeados por unas oscuras y preocupantes ojeras; mas daba la impresión de que su mirada se había ablandado ligeramente, pues en ella ya no se detectaban el odio y los instintos asesinos de antaño. Pese a que una larga y elegante túnica le cubría desde la zona del cuello hasta los pies, vi que su cuerpo había sufrido cambios de lo más comprensibles teniendo en cuenta la edad en la que el muchacho se hallaba: su metabolismo ya no era el del criajo bajito y debilucho que yo recordaba, ya que disponía de una constitución fuerte y atlética que le hacía parecer incluso... ¿sexy? Borré de mi mente aquel pensamiento en cuanto hubo aparecido y preferí atribuirlo todo al cansancio del viaje.

"¿Éstos son mis futuros guardaespaldas?" inquirió repentinamente el Kazekage.

Al notar que Gaara se hallaba inspeccionándonos con la mirada, no pude evitar sentirme algo incómoda.

"Sí, son ellos. Tsunade no ha tenido ningún problema en prestarnos a un equipo de tres Chuunins teniendo en mente la situación que está atravesando nuestra villa en estos tiempos que corren." contestó Temari "Sus nombres son Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino." añadió la chica, señalándonos con el dedo índice a la vez que pronunciaba nuestros respectivos nombres.

"Bien. A partir de mañana mismo, velaréis por mi seguridad cada vez que tenga que abandonar el castillo."

"¿Castillo?" daba la sensación de que Chouji se encontraba confuso.

"Se refiere al castillo en el que vivimos los tres: Gaara, Kankurou y yo." aclaró Temari.

No pasó desapercibido para mí el hecho de que, delante del Kazekage, parecía ser que a nuestra "simpática" guía se le habían bajado un poco los humos. Ya no se apreciaban sus dichosos aires de grandeza por ningún lado cuando hablaba. Tal vez la simple presencia de su hermano pequeño le impusiera demasiado como para dárselas de "líder" delante de él.

"Castillo en el que, por cierto, vosotros también viviréis de ahora en adelante." informó Gaara.

Una mueca se dibujó en mi rostro en cuanto asimilé las palabras que acababa de soltar el Kazekage. Aunque lo más probable era que el castillo que Gaara y sus hermanos habitaban fuese una fortaleza de lo más lujosa, no me apetecía en absoluto vivir bajo el mismo techo que Temari. Estaba convencida de que no iba a sentirme a gusto conviviendo con alguien que se esforzaba al máximo por ser lo más desagradable posible conmigo y, para colmo, ni siquiera sabíamos todavía cuánto tiempo íbamos a pasar en la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

"En tal caso, les conduciré ahora hacia el castillo para poder mostrárselo." Temari se ofreció voluntaria para hacer de nuevo de guía apresuradamente.

Durante unos segundos, dio la impresión de que el Kazekage se encontraba meditando sobre lo que su hermana le había dicho, ya que cerró los ojos y se quedó tan pensativo que ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había producido en el despacho. Finalmente, Gaara volvió a abrir los ojos.

"Supongo que eso es lo más adecuado. Debe de haber sido un viaje de lo más duro y lo que más os conviene es descansar para poder estar mañana en plena forma."

Tras abandonar el despacho del Kazekage, bajamos nuevamente hasta la planta baja de las oficinas y salimos del edificio sin demasiada prisa. Temari se puso otra vez en su papel de "yo soy la que mando y a mí nadie me replica" y nos guió hasta el castillo que, a partir de aquel día, se iba a convertir en nuestro hogar de forma temporal. No me había equivocado al pensar que el edificio en el que vivían Gaara, Kankurou y Temari iba a resultar de lo más lujoso, pero me llevé una tremenda decepción al percatarme de que, sorprendentemente, no había ni un triste criado en todo el recinto. Dado que se trataba de la vivienda del mismísimo Kazekage, había dado por hecho que iba a contar con un gran número de sirvientes que se dedicaran a mantenerla en buen estado; mas no era así.

"Vaya castillo más desaprovechado... ¡¡Con lo grande que es y sólo viven en él tres personas!! ¿¿Para qué querrán tanto espacio??" pensé yo cuando estábamos recorriendo uno de los pasillos de aquella antigua fortaleza que debía de contar con más de cien años de edad.

En un principio, había creído que vivir en un lugar tan enorme y con tantos corredores, escaleras y habitaciones como aquél iba a ser igual que vivir en un laberinto. Sin embargo, a medida que Temari nos iba enseñando, planta por planta, cómo se hallaban distribuidas las salas, supe hacer sin demasiadas dificultades un sencillo plano mental del castillo en el cual señalé las partes más importantes del edificio (o las que creía que iba a utilizar más a menudo): la cocina, el comedor (habitaciones que se encontraban situadas en la planta baja), los diferentes cuartos de baño,... Solamente me faltaba saber dónde iba a dormir para poder tenerlo todo bien ubicado en mi cabeza.

"Tan sólo nos quedan los dormitorios, que están en la última planta, lugar hacia el que nos dirigimos ahora mismo." explicó Temari, mientras subíamos por unas escaleras que conducían hacia la cuarta planta del castillo.

No tardamos demasiado en terminar de subir las escaleras en cuestión.

"En el ala oeste de esta cuarta y última planta se hallan los dormitorios para invitados. Todos están sin ocupar, así que no habrá ningún problema en que vosotros os quedéis a dormir en tres de ellos. Creo que, puesto que ahora sois los guardaespaldas de Gaara, lo más conveniente es que os quedéis en habitaciones que no estén muy separadas de la suya, la cual se encuentra al final de este pasillo."

Mientras nos guiaba por los corredores repletos de puertas que conducían a distintos dormitorios que nadie ocupaba, Temari iba hablando como si le hubiesen acabado de dar cuerda. Al cabo de unos instantes, ya nos hallábamos delante de la puerta por la que se accedía al dormitorio del Kazekage. Tal y como nuestra guía personal nos había indicado, el dormitorio del menor de sus hermanos estaba al final del largo pasillo del ala oeste. En aquella parte final del pasillo apenas había luz, puesto que no contaba con ninguna ventana que diese al exterior.

"Veamos..." Temari se había quedado pensativa "Shikamaru, tú ocuparás este dormitorio que hay enfrente del de Gaara. Ino, tú dormirás en el de la izquierda... y tú, Chouji, te quedarás en la habitación que hay al lado de la que utilizará Ino. Es la mejor manera de que los tres andéis cerca de Gaara incluso por la noche. Akatsuki puede atacar en cualquier momento."

Dibujé mentalmente la distribución de los dormitorios para terminar de una vez con mi plano mental. Para hacerlo todo más sencillo y resumido, me limité a memorizar que, al final del corredor del ala oeste de la cuarta planta, había tres puertas a un lado, la segunda de las cuales correspondía a mi dormitorio (que se encontraba en medio de la habitación de Chouji, a la cual se accedía a través de la primera de las tres puertas, y de la de Gaara, a la cual se accedía a través de la tercera de las tres puertas). Enfrente de la tercera puerta, se hallaba el dormitorio de Shikamaru. Muy bien. Mi cabeza ya había conseguido acabar el mapa del castillo: lo único que necesitaba era que no se me olvidase.

"Esteee... ¿Y cuál es tu dormitorio, Temari?" el Nara trató de disimular su curiosidad rascándose la nuca distraídamente.

Esbozando una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, la hermana del Kazekage dirigió su mirada hacia Shikamaru.

"Mi dormitorio y el de Kankurou están en el ala este de esta misma planta." respondió Temari "Por cierto, hablando de Kankurou... Creo que Gaara le asignó hace algunos días una misión que le va a impedir volver a casa hasta al cabo de un buen tiempo... Mientras tanto, tú podrías ocupar su dormitorio. ¿Qué te parece?"

Desde luego, si en algo podía yo envidiar a aquella chica era en su capacidad para conseguir que se le ocurrieran buenas ideas en pocos segundos. Temari había sabido encontrar sin demasiada dificultad un modo para lograr que su dormitorio y el de Shikamaru estuvieran pared contra pared. Sin embargo, aquella idea no terminó de convencerme, motivo por el cual no pude evitar expresar en voz alta mis pensamientos.

"Se supone que los tres debemos dormir cerca del dormitorio de Gaara para poder velar por su seguridad durante las noches: tú misma acabas de decirlo, Temari. ¿Qué sentido tiene que ahora Shikamaru se vaya a un dormitorio que se halla en el otro extremo de la planta?"

En cuanto los furiosos ojos de Temari me fulminaron, noté que me estaba arrepintiendo de no pensar un poco antes de hablar.

"Resulta que ahora he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo harán falta dos de vosotros para ejercer la función de guardaespaldas por las noches." declaró la hermana del Kazekage, frunciendo el ceño "Vamos, Shikamaru. Tengo que enseñarte tu nuevo dormitorio." añadió la joven, al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza del brazo del Nara para obligarle a que la siguiera hasta el ala este.

"Qué problemático..." murmuró Shikamaru, quien había preferido no oponer demasiada resistencia al ver que su novia estaba de mal humor.

Ya no me quedaba ninguna duda al respecto: convivir con Temari no iba a resultar una tarea fácil. Solté un suspiro y clavé mi mirada en Chouji, el cual se encontraba a mi lado. De repente, mi compañero pareció acordarse de algo.

"¡¡Una cosa, Temari!!" gritó el Akimichi "¿¿¿Aquí quién se encarga de preparar la comida???"

Algo me decía en mi interior que a Temari no le iba a sentar muy bien el hecho de que Chouji hubiera sacado el tema de la comida en una situación tan tensa como aquélla. En cualquier caso, me equivoqué; dado que la chica se limitó a dar media vuelta, mirar al Akimichi con calma y decir:

"Yo soy la que se ocupa de cocinar. Si tenéis hambre, podéis bajar al comedor. Cuando haya terminado de enseñarle a Shikamaru su dormitorio, empezaré a hacer la cena."

Dicho esto, Temari volvió a tirar del brazo de su novio y los dos continuaron caminando en dirección hacia la otra punta del corredor. Chouji, por su parte, empezó a dar botes de alegría.

"¡¡¡Bien!!! ¡¡¡Al fin comeremos!!!"

"No te emociones mucho, Chouji." aconsejé yo, una vez me hube asegurado de que la parejita feliz se había alejado lo suficiente como para no poder oírnos "A lo mejor Temari ni siquiera sabe cocinar bien."

"Bueno, tú tampoco se puede decir que sepas mucho, Ino..."

La ira debió de dibujarse en mi rostro después de que el Akimichi soltase aquel comentario; pues el chico, asustado, retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de mí y, con toda la prudencia que pudo, me preguntó:

"¿Bajamos juntos al comedor?"

Cambiar de tema fue una estrategia muy inteligente por parte de Chouji en aquellos momentos; ya que, después de haber tenido que pasar los tres últimos días mordiéndome la lengua para no discutir con Temari, lo que menos convenía era hacerme enfadar tocando uno de mis puntos débiles: la cocina.

Gracias a nuestra pésima orientación (mi mapa mental no resultó funcionar demasiado), tardamos más de lo que yo había calculado en un inicio en llegar hasta el comedor, el cual, al igual que la cocina, se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio. De hecho, cuando llegamos a la sala en cuestión, Temari ya se hallaba en la cocina haciendo la cena y Shikamaru había empezado a preparar la mesa con los platos y cubiertos que había creído necesarios. Pasó algo más de un cuarto de hora desde que nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa hasta que Temari entró en el comedor con la cena lista. Muy a mi pesar, la hermana del Kazekage no era una mala cocinera. El plato de dangojiru que la chica nos preparó estaba delicioso y, pese a que mi orgullo me impidió hacerlo, me hubiera encantado repetir tantas veces como lo hizo Chouji. Mientras nos encontrábamos ya casi terminando de cenar, se oyó un portazo procedente del vestíbulo.

"Gaara ya ha vuelto del trabajo." Temari se puso de pie y salió del comedor tranquilamente.

Aunque mi intención en un principio no había sido la de escuchar la conversación entre los dos hermanos, Gaara y Temari se pusieron a hablar tan cerca de la puerta que comunicaba con el comedor que no pude hacer nada por impedir que mis oídos captaran algunas de las palabras que intercambiaron.

"¿Te apetece cenar con nosotros, Gaara?"

"No, gracias. Ya sabes que nunca como aquí. Sube la cena a mi dormitorio."

"Tenemos invitados..."

"Estoy cansado y solamente tengo ganas de encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir de ella hasta mañana."

"Está bien. Enseguida te subo la cena."

Aquello fue lo único que pude escuchar bien de la conversación entre el Kazekage y su hermana. La verdad era que a mí Gaara siempre me había parecido un tipo de lo más antisocial y en ningún momento me extrañó el hecho de que no quisiera cenar en el mismo lugar que nosotros.

"¿Sólo vas a comer eso?" inquirió de pronto el Nara, señalando con la cabeza en dirección hacia mi plato, el cual se hallaba prácticamente vacío.

"¡¡¡Pues claro que sí, Shikamaru!!! ¡¡¡¡Ya sabes que estoy a dieta!!!! ¡¡¡Mantenerse en línea es a veces un sacrificio, pero una tiene que sufrir si quiere presumir de un buen cuerpo como el mío!!!"

La excusa de mantener la línea me vino de perlas para la ocasión; ya que, en realidad, el único motivo por el cual apenas había llenado mi plato era que no quería admitir que a Temari no se le daba nada mal cocinar.

"Mira que llegas a ser problemática, Ino..." Shikamaru me miró de reojo "¿Hay algún momento en el que no estés a dieta?"

No pude responder a la última pregunta del Nara, pues acababa de percatarme de que Temari había regresado de subirle la cena a Gaara hacía escasos segundos... y, para variar, me estaba dedicando una mirada cargada de antipatía.

"¿Qué porras habré hecho ahora para que me esté mirando así?" pensé, al tiempo que terminaba de vaciar el contenido de mi plato.

Entonces vino a mi mente el momento en el que había estado bromeando con Shikamaru con lo de que estaba a dieta y que quería mantener la línea. Posiblemente, a Temari no le debía de haber sentado demasiado bien el hecho de que yo hablase con tantas confianzas con su novio. De todas formas, aquella posibilidad no dejaba de sonarme ridícula: el Nara y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía muchísimos años y resultaba de lo más normal que nos lleváramos bien entre nosotros. Fuese lo que fuera lo que hubiese molestado a Temari en aquella ocasión, cuando la hermana del Kazekage se sentó de nuevo con nosotros para acabar de cenar, me sentí tan incómoda que tuve que marcharme de allí poniendo como pretexto que tenía muchísimo sueño y que lo mejor era que aquella noche me fuese a dormir temprano. En parte, aquella excusa no era falsa; puesto que me encontraba de lo más cansada después del viaje tan largo que habíamos realizado. Tras despedirme de mis compañeros con un "buenas noches" acompañado de dos o tres bostezos, puse otra vez en marcha mi plano mental del castillo para llegar hasta la cuarta planta. No estuve del todo segura de que me hallaba en el pasillo del ala oeste que habíamos estado recorriendo anteriormente con Temari como guía hasta que no llegué al final del corredor, que era el lugar en el que Chouji y yo habíamos dejado nuestros respectivos equipajes. Al ver nuestras mochilas apoyadas contra la pared del final del ya mencionado pasillo, supe que no me había equivocado de camino: era allí donde se encontraban nuestros dormitorios. Sin embargo, todavía no podía alegrarme; pues, en cuanto me coloqué delante de las tres puertas entre las cuales se hallaba la que conducía hacia mi dormitorio, una terrible duda se formó en mi cabeza: ¿por cuál de las tres puertas debía entrar? Para no perder la costumbre, el mapa que había ido dibujando en mi mente durante nuestra "visita turística" por el edificio no me sirvió de nada: no me acordaba de cuál era la puerta por la que se accedía a mi habitación.

"Me parece que voy a tener que dejar de fiarme de mi memoria..." pensé, justo después de dejar escapar un sonoro bufido.

La cuestión era que yo cada vez tenía más sueño y que el hecho de quedarme allí de pie con la mirada clavada en las tres puertas no me iba a solucionar nada; así que opté por dejarme guiar por mi instinto. Dirigí una rápida mirada hacia un reloj que había colgado en la pared del corredor. Faltaba muy poco para las once de la noche: concretamente, faltaban tres minutos...

"Tres..." susurré.

¡¡Tres!! ¡¡¡El tres era el número que buscaba!!! Había decidido dejarme guiar por mi instinto y mi instinto me acababa de decir que por la tercera puerta se accedía a mi dormitorio. Con muchísimo cuidado, abrí la puerta en cuestión y lo único que encontré tras ella fue silencio absoluto... además de una ordenadísima habitación en el centro de la cual se hallaba una lujosa cama que perfectamente podía haber sido de matrimonio y sobre la cual no dudé ni dos segundos en tumbarme. Sonreí al comprobar que el colchón no podía ser más confortable. Después de tres días agotadores en los cuales apenas había tenido tiempo suficiente como para descansar en todo el sentido de la palabra, aquella noche iba a dormir como una reina. Aún estaba estirada encima de la cama cuando me di cuenta de que había una puerta en el dormitorio que debía de conducir hacia otra habitación. Volví a sonreír. Aquella puerta solamente podía significar que mi dormitorio disponía de un cuarto de baño privado. Me hubiese gustado poder ponerme en pie para inspeccionar el interior del que a partir de aquel día se suponía que iba a ser mi cuarto de baño o para poder salir al balcón a tomar un poco el aire y, de paso, disfrutar de la preciosa vista que se debía de apreciar desde allí; mas me sentía tan relajada en aquella cama que fui incapaz de levantarme. Ni siquiera me molesté en quitarme la ropa que había llevado puesta durante todo el viaje antes de quedarme profundamente dormida. Era más que evidente que la fatiga y el sueño habían podido conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vi nada más abrir los ojos fue el perfil de una persona de piel algo pálida que se encontraba tumbada a mi lado. Dado que estaba recién levantada, mis cinco sentidos todavía no reaccionaban correctamente, motivo por el cual no reconocí a la persona que se hallaba en aquellos momentos en la misma cama que yo. Asustada a más no poder, lancé un grito que probablemente despertó a todos los habitantes de la Villa Oculta de la Arena al tiempo que le pegaba una fuerte patada al individuo que había osado estirarse junto a mí y espantarme de aquella manera. Mi patada debió de pillar al desconocido totalmente desprevenido, ya que se cayó de la cama por culpa del golpe... o, al menos, aquello fue lo que creí en un principio. De todas formas, tras ponerme de rodillas encima de la cama y frotarme los ojos un par de veces, me percaté de que aquel "extraño" no era tan extraño como yo había creído. Además, el tipo ni tan siquiera había llegado a caer; pues de la tinaja que había en uno de los rincones del dormitorio (la cual yo no recordaba haber visto en aquel lugar por la noche) había salido una considerable cantidad de arena que había impedido que el individuo se estampase contra el suelo. Boquiabierta, me quedé mirando fijamente la escena que tenía delante de mis narices: un joven pelirrojo que debía de ser más o menos de mi edad y que no tenía una expresión demasiado amistosa dibujada en su rostro estaba flotando gracias a la arena que acababa de protegerle y se encontraba casi asesinándome con su penetrante mirada. No pasó desapercibido para mí el hecho de que su brazo derecho, extremidad donde le había sacudido la patada hacía tan sólo unos segundos, parecía estar cubierto por una especie de armadura de cerámica que en aquel instante se hallaba cayéndose a trozos.

"Gaa... ¿Gaara?" balbuceé.

"¿Es ésta tu manera de dar los "buenos días"?" el Kazekage arrugó el entrecejo "Pensaba que la función de los guardaespaldas era velar por la seguridad de aquél al que deben de proteger, algo que no tiene nada que ver con atentar contra su vida."

Me sonrojé al instante y, avergonzada, agaché la cabeza.

"Yo... Yo..." de repente, recordé que no tenía ningún motivo para pedirle disculpas a Gaara por muy Kazekage que fuese: al fin y al cabo, había sido él el que me había dado un susto de muerte a mí "¡¡Un momento!!" exclamé, alzando de nuevo la mirada hasta encontrarme con el enfurecido rostro del pelirrojo "¿¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo tú en mi cama??"

Tuve la impresión de que Gaara no daba crédito a mis palabras.

"Esto es el colmo..." el Kazekage negó con la cabeza "No solamente he tenido que aguantar que pases la noche en mi dormitorio, sino que además ahora se supone que debo de consentir que te conviertas en la dueña de mis pertenencias..."

"¿¿¿TU dormitorio??? ¿¿¿Me estás diciendo que éste es tu...???"

No me atreví a seguir hablando. Acababa de aparecer en mi memoria una imagen que correspondía a aquella misma noche. En la imagen aparecía una kunoichi rubia y de ojos de color azul claro, la cual permanecía de pie en medio de un largo pasillo y enfrente de tres puertas. El reloj que había colgado en la pared indicaba que faltaban tres minutos para las once de la noche. Tres minutos... La tercera puerta... Mi instinto había fallado.

"Pero..." no sabía qué hacer para arreglar aquel asunto "Cuando entré en la habitación, no había nadie... Tú no... ¡¡Tú no estabas!!"

"Y no se te ocurrió pensar que podía encontrarme en el cuarto de baño, ¿verdad?" replicó el pelirrojo, empleando un tono de voz algo burlón a la hora de hablar.

Giré lentamente la cabeza y mis ojos se toparon con la puerta que, tal y como yo había supuesto aquella noche, conducía hacia el interior de un cuarto de baño. Nada más de pensar en lo que habría podido pasar si al final el cansancio no me hubiera vencido y hubiese sido capaz de ponerme de pie en vez de quedarme tumbada en la cama, un intenso rubor se extendió por mis mejillas; dado que el simple hecho de imaginarme una escena en la cual yo interrumpía al Kazekage mientras éste se estaba dando un baño logró que me sintiese aún más abochornada de lo que ya de por sí me sentía tras saber que había dormido por todo el morro en la cama de Gaara. Sin embargo, yo no me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente: aún había algo en todo aquello que no terminaba de cuadrar. Volviendo a fijar mi mirada en la cara del pelirrojo, señalé acusadoramente con el dedo índice en dirección hacia el lugar en el que el chico se hallaba flotando sobre su arena.

"¡¡¡¡Eso no te quita parte de culpa!!!! ¿¿Por qué estabas en la cama si se supone que tú no puedes dormir??"

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Gaara, a quien mis palabras habían desconcertado ligeramente.

"Bueno... Ya sabes..." opté por suavizar un poco el tono de voz; ya que, si continuaba descontrolándome, el Kazekage iba a terminar pensando que era una insolente "Posees al Shukaku en tu interior... Tengo entendido que, si te duermes, el monstruo se apoderará de ti... Por algo tienes esas enormes ojeras, ¿no?"

Una vez más, había actuado de un modo demasiado irreflexivo. ¿Cómo había osado hacer referencia a sus ojeras con aquella falta de respeto? De todos modos, para mi sorpresa, al pelirrojo no parecieron importarle demasiado mis palabras; dado que se limitó a dibujar una mueca de desdén en su rostro y a decir:

"El que no deba de quedarme dormido no implica que tampoco pueda descansar."

Reconocí que el joven tenía toda la razón. A fin de cuentas, Gaara era el Kazekage... y resultaba de lo más comprensible que, después de lo dura que debía de ser para alguien tan ocupado la jornada laboral, tuviese ganas de pasarse toda la noche estirado encima de su confortable cama aunque solamente fuera para relajarse un poco. Me había comportado de una manera tan estúpida e infantil que no tuve más remedio que agachar de nuevo la cabeza. El pelirrojo no tan sólo no me había echado de su dormitorio después de comprobar que me había quedado dormida en su cama; sino que, además, había tenido que soportar mi tono de voz impertinente de buena mañana. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué podía hacer para disculparme sin volver a pifiarla.

"Lo... Lo lamento de veras... Yo... Me confundí... Pensé que éste era mi dormitorio y..."

Un sonoro portazo me obligó a dejar de hablar para dirigir apresuradamente mi mirada hacia la puerta por la que se entraba en el interior de la habitación del Kazekage.

"¡¡¡Gaara!!!" vociferó Chouji, que acababa de atravesar la puerta sin ni siquiera pedir permiso para hacerlo y que no parecía haberse percatado todavía de mi presencia "¡¡Es terrible!! ¡¡¡¡He oído hace un rato a Ino chillando y me he asustado tanto que he ido a su dormitorio para ver si le había pasado algo, pero no está!!!! ¿¿¿Qué crees que le ha ocurri...???" el Akimichi no terminó de formular la pregunta; ya que sus pequeños ojos, súbitamente, se habían fijado en mí.

Aquello era justo lo que me faltaba... ¡¡A saber qué iba a pensar Chouji al verme de rodillas y completamente colorada encima de la cama de Gaara!!

**Fin del segundo capítulo xP. Aprovecho para aclarar que creo que "dangojiru" es un tipo de sopa.**

**Espero que me dejéis algún que otro review con vuestras opiniones... ¡¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!**


	3. Crying

**Mis disculpas por haber tardado taaaanto en subir este capítulo. Os podría dar varias excusas de lo más convincentes, mas prefiero pasar directamente a darle las gracias a Mizuru Temari, Lilith Hastelin e Ikiru-san por sus reviews (ojalá que las tres sepan perdonarme por no haber actualizado antes el fanfic ToT). Espero no decepcionaros con este tercer capítulo... de la misma manera que espero que me dejéis algún review cuando lo hayáis terminado de leer para que pueda saber vuestra opinión nOn.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Crying

"Ino... Estás aquí..."

La escena no podía resultar más embarazosa: Chouji se había quedado mirándome con una expresión totalmente atónita dibujada en su rostro, Gaara continuaba flotando encima de su arena y daba la impresión de que nada de lo que pudiese suceder a continuación iba a lograr alterarle y yo... Yo no sabía ni tan siquiera hacia dónde mirar de la vergüenza que sentía. Al final, opté por fijar mis ojos en el asombrado semblante del Akimichi.

"Sí, Chouji: estoy aquí... Pero ya me iba..."

Mis palabras no sonaron demasiado convincentes, mas lo cierto era que en aquel momento no me encontraba lo suficientemente capacitada mentalmente como para pensar en una buena excusa. Sin ni siquiera despedirme del Kazekage, agarré mi equipaje (el cual había dejado la noche anterior delante de una de las mesitas de noche que había a ambos lados de la cama) y tiré del brazo de Chouji para obligarle a salir del dormitorio del pelirrojo conmigo. Una vez el Akimichi y yo nos hubimos situado en el pasillo, cerré la puerta de la habitación de Gaara detrás de mí. Aunque trataba de comportarme como si nada hubiese sucedido, el rubor de mis mejillas me delataba. Chouji, por su parte, no dejaba de mirarme como si no se creyese que la kunoichi que se hallaba delante de él en aquellos instantes fuese Ino Yamanaka.

"Tú... Tú..." daba la sensación de que el chico no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar "¿¿Qué estabas haciendo en el dormitorio de Gaara, Ino??"

"Pues... Solamente había ido a comentarle unas cosas sobre nuestra misión..." contesté, intentando no mirar a mi compañero directamente a los ojos.

"¿Y para eso necesitabas subirte encima de su cama?" el Akimichi no parecía demasiado convencido.

Noté que el sonrojo de mis mejillas se extendía por toda mi cara. El simple hecho de imaginarme a mí misma compartiendo cama con Sabaku no Gaara ya hacía que un escalofrío me recorriese el cuerpo... Pero aquélla era la cruda realidad: había pasado toda la noche durmiendo en una cama de matrimonio junto al Kazekage. Algo dentro de mí hacía grandes esfuerzos por convencerme de que, al menos, había dormido cómoda; mas yo sabía que aquel triste modo de consolarme no iba a hacer que me sintiese menos abochornada.

Había clavado ya mi mirada en el suelo del corredor sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué respuesta iba a darle a Chouji cuando Shikamaru, afortunadamente para mí, apareció al otro lado del pasillo y se acercó hacia nosotros con muchísima calma.

"Buenas..." saludó el moreno "¿Cómo habéis dormido?"

"¡¡Estupendamente!!" respondí yo, antes de que el Akimichi pudiese abrir la boca para explicarle a su amigo lo que acababa de presenciar en el dormitorio de Gaara.

"Me alegro..." Shikamaru soltó un bostezo "Temari dice que el desayuno estará listo dentro de un rato; así que, cuando queráis, podéis bajar al comedor..."

Dicho esto, el Nara se marchó por el mismo lugar por el que había venido. Antes de que Chouji pudiese formular una pregunta más sobre lo que había sucedido hacía un momento, me dirigí hacia la puerta que había más cerca de mí, dispuesta a esfumarme de allí.

"Estooo... Ino..."

"Voy a darme una ducha antes del desayuno." expliqué yo, que ya había abierto la puerta en cuestión.

"Ya, pero..."

"¡¡No me vayas a preguntar ahora el motivo por el cual me he llevado el equipaje a la habitación de Gaara porque no te pienso contestar!!" no quise dejar que mi compañero terminara de hablar.

"Ya, pero..."

"¡¡¡Pero nada, Chouji!!! ¡¡¡Olvida lo que has visto!!! ¡¡¡Ha sido sólo un malentendido!!! ¡¡¡¡Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ducharme!!!!"

"¡¡¡¡Ino!!!!" exclamó desesperadamente el Akimichi, justo cuando yo me encontraba a punto de cerrar la puerta para así poder desaparecer de una vez por todas de su campo visual "¿¿¿No crees que esa ducha deberías dártela en tu dormitorio en vez de en el mío???"

Las palabras de Chouji hicieron que una desagradable sensación de desconcierto se apoderase de mí. Temiéndome lo peor, me giré muy despacio para contemplar la habitación en la que me hallaba: se trataba de un dormitorio mucho menos lujoso que el del Kazekage pero igualmente acogedor. Encima de la cama individual que había en un rincón del ya mencionado dormitorio se encontraba el pijama del Akimichi. Genial. Acababa de volverme a equivocar como una estúpida. Ignorando del todo la cara de confusión de Chouji, salí de la habitación y me coloqué delante de las tres puertas que tantos problemas me habían dado la noche anterior. La primera de las puertas era la que conducía hacia la habitación del Akimichi, de la cual acababa de salir hacía escasos segundos. La tercera de ellas era la que había escogido la noche anterior y había resultado que, al final, por aquella dichosa puerta se accedía al dormitorio de Gaara. Arrugando el entrecejo, fijé mi mirada en la segunda de las tres puertas. Solamente me quedaba aquélla. Detrás de la segunda puerta se tenía que encontrar a la fuerza mi dormitorio.

Cansada de mi pésimo sentido de la orientación, abrí la condenada puerta y me metí en una habitación muy similar a la del Akimichi: la distribución de los muebles era exactamente la misma, la cama era también individual y el color que se había utilizado para pintar las paredes era parecido al amarillo claro del dormitorio de Chouji (aunque en mi habitación el amarillo resultaba algo más chillón). Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, coloqué el equipaje en el suelo y me dejé caer encima de la cama, cuya comodidad era nula en comparación con la que presentaba la cama de matrimonio en la que dormía el Kazekage. Poco a poco, fui dirigiendo mi vista hacia el balcón del dormitorio. Tenía ganas de que me diera un poco el aire para olvidarme de lo que acababa de suceder, mas preferí sacar una muda de ropa limpia de mi equipaje y entrar en el cuarto de baño del que disponía la que en los próximos días iba a ser mi habitación. Lo primordial en aquellos momentos era ducharme y cambiarme de ropa lo más rápidamente posible para no hacer esperar al desayuno que nos había preparado Temari (lo que menos me apetecía era que la novia del Nara se enfadase conmigo aún más de lo que ya de por sí parecía estar). El cuarto de baño resultó no ser demasiado espacioso y ni siquiera disponía de una triste bañera; pero aquel detalle no me importó demasiado, dado que lo único que necesitaba era darme una ducha rápida. Sin perder mucho tiempo, me desvestí y me metí en el interior de la ducha. No tuve que esperar demasiado para que el agua saliese caliente del grifo. Cuando terminé, me coloqué delante del empañado espejo y agarré una toalla verde que había colgada al lado del lavamanos para envolver mi cuerpo. La larga y bien cuidada melena rubia que me había dejado crecer en los últimos años estaba algo empapada, de modo que también la envolví en una toalla para no mojar el impecable suelo que había debajo de mis pies descalzos.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, ya me hallaba fuera del cuarto de baño, con mi pelo seco del todo y recogido en una cola de caballo y vestida con ropa limpia. Dispuesta a no perderme por los pasillos del castillo del Kazekage, salí de mi dormitorio y eché a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras por las que se bajaba hasta la tercera planta. No me llevó demasiado tiempo llegar a la planta baja y encontrar el comedor, cosa que colaboró a que se me levantase momentáneamente el ánimo. En el interior del ya mencionado comedor estaban Chouji, Shikamaru y Temari, los cuales ya habían empezado a desayunar. Al igual que había hecho la noche anterior durante la cena, me senté al lado del Akimichi, quien no dejaba de dedicarme unas miradas extrañamente pícaras y curiosas. Supuse que aquellas molestas miraditas de las cuales el Nara y su novia, que parecían muy ocupados conversando sobre algo relacionado con la misión que íbamos a tener que llevar a cabo aquella misma mañana, ni tan siquiera se percataron tenían algo que ver con lo que había ocurrido hacía varios instantes en la habitación de Gaara. Convenciéndome a mí misma de que lo mejor para conseguir que Chouji se olvidase de aquel dichoso incidente era ignorarle, decidí centrar mi atención en la conversación de Shikamaru y de Temari.

"Entonces, ¿nuestra tarea consistirá en acompañar a Gaara hasta las oficinas y pasar toda la mañana vigilando por si aparece algún enemigo?"

"Bueno, quien dice "toda la mañana" dice también "todo el día"." respondió la Jounin "En realidad, el asunto depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga mi hermano. Si no tiene demasiadas reuniones y si no tarda mucho en hacer todo el papeleo que debe revisar, la cosa terminará antes."

"Suena aburrido, pero al menos no es demasiado problemático..."

"De hecho, en eso consiste la labor de un guardaespaldas. Solamente tenemos que velar por su seguridad." explicó Temari.

"¿"Tenemos"? ¿Tú también vendrás con nosotros?"

He de reconocer que las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo pudiese impedirlo... De la misma manera que reconozco que es en momentos como aquél cuando me doy cuenta de las múltiples desventajas que tiene el ser tan espontánea.

"Pues sí." confirmó la hermana del Kazekage, la cual me estaba dedicando una mirada no precisamente amistosa "Resulta que Gaara no me ha asignado ninguna misión para hoy y, puesto que no tengo nada mejor por hacer, he creído conveniente acompañaros para asegurarme de que hacéis bien vuestro trabajo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tienes algún problema al respecto?"

Las dos preguntas que Temari acababa de formular sonaron desafiantes a más no poder.

"¡¡No, no!!" contesté yo, apresuradamente "¡¡Desde luego que no!!" añadí, esbozando una amplia sonrisa que Temari ni se molestó en devolverme.

Habíamos terminado ya todos de desayunar cuando Sabaku no Gaara, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una de sus elegantes y anchas túnicas, entró en el comedor con bastante calma. Como si el simple hecho de verle allí ya hiciese que me sintiera culpable por haber pasado la noche a su lado, bajé la mirada al instante y la posé en mis sandalias al tiempo que un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas. Noté que el Akimichi me estaba dedicando una de sus agobiantes miradas; pero, una vez más, opté por ignorarle.

"Gaara..." Temari se había puesto en pie y le había dirigido al menor de sus hermanos una mirada algo dubitativa "Ahora mismo iba a subirte el desayuno..."

"Déjalo estar: no tengo hambre. Sólo venía a pediros que os espabiléis. Tengo una reunión en mi despacho dentro de media hora y no quiero llegar tarde."

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se marchó del comedor por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado. Sintiendo que ya no tenía nada que temer, volví a alzar la mirada. No sabía muy bien cómo iba a ingeniármelas para mirar a Gaara a la cara después de lo que había sucedido aquella mañana; mas tenía muy claro que, si iba a convivir con él durante los próximos días, lo mejor era olvidarme de aquel malentendido y dejar de ruborizarme tontamente cada vez que en mi mente apareciese la cama de matrimonio del Kazekage.

"Bien. Lo mejor será que recoja la mesa cuanto antes y que deje la tarea de fregar los platos para cuando volvamos de la misión." daba la impresión de que Temari se hallaba hablando más para sí misma que para los que estábamos con ella en el comedor "No quiero hacer esperar a Gaara más de la cuenta."

Tanto mis dos compañeros de equipo como yo ayudamos a la hermana del Kazekage a recoger la mesa y a llevar los cubiertos y lo que había sobrado del desayuno a la cocina. Cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos hacia el recibidor, lugar donde Gaara se encontraba esperándonos. Para mi sorpresa, el pelirrojo no me dedicó una mala mirada ni nada por el estilo: simplemente se limitó a observarnos fugazmente a los cuatro antes de salir en silencio del edificio. Ninguno de nosotros quiso separarse demasiado del Kazekage (a fin de cuentas, éramos sus guardaespaldas), de modo que le seguimos a paso ligero.

Mientras caminábamos en dirección hacia las oficinas de Gaara, me percaté de que prácticamente las miradas de todas las personas con las que nos topábamos por la calle se posaban en el pelirrojo. La mayoría de las miradas iban acompañadas por algún respetuoso saludo o por alguna reverencia. El Kazekage respondía a aquellas muestras de cortesía y de admiración hacia su persona con leves pero educados asentimientos con la cabeza. Por mucho que me costase de creer, los habitantes de la Villa Oculta de la Arena veneraban y mostraban el más absoluto respeto por Gaara. Resultaba algo irónico, pues había sido aquella misma villa la que había despreciado al pelirrojo y la que le había considerado un monstruo durante tantos años. De todos modos, era más que evidente que las cosas habían cambiado: Gaara se había convertido en Kazekage y había demostrado que la Villa Oculta de la Arena le importaba muchísimo, ganándose así el cariño y la fidelidad de la gente que habitaba en dicha villa. Algunos de los saludos también iban dirigidos hacia la hermana de Gaara, la cual parecía ser casi tan conocida entre los de la arena como el pelirrojo.

Finalmente, llegamos a las oficinas del Kazekage. Antes de entrar, Temari tuvo una de sus brillantes ideas y decidió que lo mejor era que nos dividiéramos en dos grupos de dos personas: dos de nosotros acompañarían a Gaara hasta su despacho mientras los otros dos se quedaban vigilando alrededor de las oficinas. Como era de esperar, a Shikamaru le tocó ir en el grupo de la Jounin, mientras que el Akimichi y yo formamos el segundo grupo de dos personas. El Nara y su novia se quedaron montando guardia delante de una de las puertas por las que se accedía al interior de las oficinas del Kazekage y Chouji y yo fuimos con Gaara. Durante el trayecto que tuvimos que recorrer para llegar hasta su despacho, el pelirrojo ni tan siquiera nos dirigió la palabra, de manera que mi compañero y yo nos limitamos a seguirle como si fuésemos su sombra. Cuando faltaba poco para que nos hallásemos delante de la puerta del despacho del Kazekage, un tipo de mediana edad que iba vestido con una túnica similar a la de Gaara se aproximó hacia nosotros para comunicarle al pelirrojo de un modo de lo más cordial que los Jounins con los que tenía que reunirse acababan de llegar. El Kazekage soltó un seco y simple "está bien" y siguió caminando hasta que hubimos llegado a su despacho. Por primera vez desde que habíamos salido del castillo, Gaara nos dirigió la palabra.

"Como comprenderéis, no voy a dejar que estéis presentes durante la reunión. Lo mejor será que os quedéis aquí, en el pasillo, vigilando delante de la puerta del despacho."

"Estooo... Tengo una duda." anunció Chouji, antes de que el pelirrojo desapareciese detrás de la puerta que conducía hacia el interior de su despacho "¿Disponemos de una hora de descanso al mediodía para ir a comer algo?"

Tuve que contenerme para no dejar K.O. de un puñetazo al Akimichi tras aquella pregunta tan estúpida. El Kazekage se quedó analizando a Chouji con la mirada, como si creyese que el chico le estaba tratando de tomar el pelo, y terminó respondiendo:

"Por el momento, vuestro deber consiste en montar guardia. La comida puede esperar."

Como si con aquello todo hubiese quedado aclarado, el pelirrojo se metió en el despacho y nos cerró la puerta en las narices. La expresión que apareció en la cara del Akimichi fue más que suficiente para exteriorizar lo irritado que se sentía.

"¿Lo has escuchado, Ino? ¡¡Gaara...!! ¡¡¡Gaara acaba de decir que...!!!" la indignación que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Chouji parecía impedir que el chico fuese capaz de terminar sus frases.

"Gaara acaba de decir que no vamos a tener descanso al mediodía para ir a comer." le ayudé yo "Sí, Chouji: ya lo he escuchado."

"¡¡¡Pero eso es una crueldad!!! ¡¡Temari ha comentado a la hora del desayuno que, si Gaara tiene mucho trabajo, podemos pasarnos el día entero aquí!! ¡¡¡Y yo no puedo estar durante todo el día sin comer!!!"

"¡¡No te quejes tanto, Chouji!! Tú mismo lo has dicho: eso sólo sucederá en el caso de que Gaara tenga mucho trabajo por hacer. Si no tiene demasiado, es posible que a la hora de comer ya estemos de nuevo en el castillo. En cualquier caso, yo pienso que no te vendría mal pasar un día entero sin comida; ya que últimamente te has puesto muy gor..."

Decidí callarme antes de que se me escapara de la boca la palabra con la que el Akimichi menos soportaba que se dirigieran a él. Escucharme llamándole "gordo" era justamente la excusa que mi compañero necesitaba para montar un escándalo en medio del casi desierto pasillo en el que nos hallábamos montando guardia. Al menos, todo aquel asunto de que el Kazekage nos prohibiese tomarnos un descanso para ir a comer había conseguido que Chouji se olvidase de lo que había visto aquella misma mañana en el dormitorio del pelirrojo... o aquello fue lo que pensé hasta que, un par de horas después de que Gaara se hubiese metido en el despacho, el Akimichi me dio tres o cuatro codazos amistosos y me dijo:

"Bueno, Ino... Ahora que estamos solos... ¿Me vas a contar cuál es el motivo por el que has dormido esta noche con Gaara?"

No pude evitar dar un respingo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Levemente sonrojada, fulminé con la mirada a mi compañero.

"¿¿Y tú de dónde has sacado que he pasado la noche con él??"

"¡Vamos, Ino! ¡Hasta tenías el equipaje en su habitación! ¡Eso tan sólo puede significar que has dormido allí!"

"Voy a tener que empezarle a prohibir a Chouji que salga tan a menudo con Shikamaru... Se le está contagiando su inteligencia..." pensé yo, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por disimular el rubor de mis mejillas.

"Tienes un lío con él, ¿eh, pillina?" Chouji me sacó de mis pensamientos dándome otro de sus codazos amistosos.

"¡¡¡Deja de decir estupideces!!! ¿¿¿¿Cómo voy a tener yo un lío con Sabaku no Gaara????"

Durante los siguientes diez segundos, el Akimichi se quedó mirándome en silencio. Tras aquel breve pero incómodo análisis visual por parte de Chouji, el chico apartó la vista de mí y soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación.

"Tienes razón... A ti te van más los ligones populares por los que todas babean y a los que les encanta ir en plan "cool"... Como Sasuke..." un nuevo silencio se produjo entre nosotros hasta que el Akimichi optó por seguir con su improvisado monólogo "Sí, es verdad. Gaara no es tu tipo."

Me alegré interiormente de que Chouji hubiese comprendido que era absurdo el simple hecho de imaginarse que yo podía estar liada con el Kazekage. De todos modos, sus conclusiones todavía no habían finalizado; puesto que sólo tardó cinco segundos en añadir:

"Es una lástima. Hacéis muy buena pareja..."

Sin terminar de creerme lo que acababa de escuchar, giré mi cabeza de tal manera que mi mirada se posó otra vez en el rostro del Akimichi. De todos los disparates que había soltado el Chuunin a lo largo del día aquél había sido sin duda alguna el que más me había pillado por sorpresa.

"¿¿¿Qué has dicho???" vociferé, escandalizada.

Una sonrisa de lo más burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Chouji. El chico me guiñó el ojo y me sacó la lengua después de darme otro codazo.

"Te lo has tragado, Ino..."

El desconcierto que al principio habían provocado en mí las palabras de mi compañero dieron paso a unos instintos asesinos que fueron más que suficientes para conseguir hacerle comprender al Akimichi que lo mejor era dejar estar el temita.

Las horas que vinieron a continuación se me hicieron de lo más aburridas. Muy a pesar de Chouji, parecía ser que aquel día Gaara tenía bastante trabajo, razón por la cual el tiempo que íbamos a pasar sin comer se alargaba cada vez más. Eran ya las seis de la tarde cuando me percaté de que el Chuunin no podía aguantar un segundo más sin probar bocado. El chico había empezado a pasearse por el corredor con cara de pocos amigos y no dejaba de repetir:

"¡¡¡Es una tontería que montemos guardia cuando no hay ningún enemigo a la vista!!! ¡¡¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!!!"

He de admitir que, en parte, mi compañero tenía toda la razón del mundo: las pocas personas que habían entrado en el despacho del Kazekage o que habían salido de él habían sido ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Arena que en ningún momento nos habían resultado sospechosos, cosa que convertía nuestra labor de guardaespaldas en una tarea totalmente innecesaria.

"No creo que pase nada porque bajes en un momento a cualquier puesto de comida ambulante cercano y cojas algo para llenar el estómago. Yo me quedaré aquí y seguiré montando guardia."

La expresión de absoluto disgusto de Chouji desapareció en cuanto hubo asimilado lo que acababa de decirle. El Akimichi clavó en mí unos ojos que brillaban de emoción y que parecían estar expresando una profunda gratitud.

"¿Lo dices en serio, Ino? ¿De verdad me das permiso para que me tome un descanso mientras tú te quedas aquí cumpliendo con el trabajo?"

"Eso será mucho mejor que tener que estar escuchando tus quejas de forma constante..."

Casi ni había terminado de pronunciar aquella última frase cuando, repentinamente, mi compañero se arrojó sobre mí y me estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"¡¡Gracias, Ino!! ¡¡¡Eres estupenda!!! ¡¡No te preocupes: enseguida estaré de vuelta!!" gritó alegremente Chouji, quien ya había echado a correr hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, donde se encontraban las escaleras que conducían hacia la planta inferior.

Todavía algo aturdida por culpa del asfixiante abrazo que me había dado el Akimichi hacía escasos segundos, volví a colocarme enfrente de la puerta del despacho de Gaara, dispuesta a seguir ejerciendo la aburridísima labor de guardaespaldas. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que mi compañero se había marchado cuando la puerta que conducía hacia el despacho se abrió. Tras ella apareció nada más y nada menos que Gaara, hecho que me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que Chouji debía estar gafado a la fuerza: tenía que ser justamente en el momento en el que el Akimichi se ausentase de su puesto de trabajo cuando el Kazekage saliera de su despacho.

"¡Gaara! ¿Ya has... terminado por hoy?"

Con su característica inexpresividad, el pelirrojo giró su cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con los míos. En vez de responder a mi pregunta, Gaara apartó su mirada de mí y empezó a mirar a nuestro alrededor, de modo que tuve la sensación de que el Kazekage se hallaba buscando algo. Temiéndome lo peor, intenté volver a captar la atención del pelirrojo con lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

"Espero que la reunión que tenías esta mañana haya ido bien..."

Por segunda vez desde que había salido de su despacho, la mirada de Gaara se cruzó con la mía.

"¿Dónde está mi otro guardaespaldas?" se limitó a preguntar el Kazekage.

"¿Tu otro guardaespaldas?" traté de hacerme la despistada del mejor modo que supe "Te refieres a Shikamaru, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no lo recuerdas, Gaara? Se quedó fuera de las oficinas, montando guardia con Temari."

"Sabes de sobras a quién me refiero." masculló el Kazekage, sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

Pese a que lo que menos me convenía después del incidente de aquella mañana era tomarle el pelo a Gaara, opté por soltar una pequeña mentira que sirviese para encubrir al Akimichi.

"Ah, claro... Chouji... Pues él... Ha ido a..." de pronto, se me iluminó la bombilla "¡¡Al lavabo!! ¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡¡Se ha ausentado porque ha tenido que ir un momento al lavabo!!!"

Una simple mueca en la cara del pelirrojo me sirvió para comprender que no se había creído nada de lo que había dicho. Sin dejar que ninguna muestra de enfado se reflejase en su rígido rostro, el Kazekage apartó su mirada de mí y apoyó su espalda contra una pared cercana con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

"En tal caso, le esperaremos aquí hasta que regrese." musitó Gaara, fijando su vista en el suelo que había debajo de nuestros pies.

"¡¡No hace falta!! ¡¡¡Puedes ir bajando si quieres, Gaara!!! ¡¡Ya me quedo yo aquí, esperand...!!"

Me sentí del todo incapaz de seguir hablando; pues, en aquellos instantes, toda mi atención se concentró única y exclusivamente en la figura de un chico regordete que, cargado de envases de comida instantánea y de bolsas de patatas, venía corriendo desde el otro extremo del corredor.

"¡¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí, Ino!!!! ¡¡¡¡Te dije que no tardaría!!!! ¿¿¿¿Sabes qué???? ¡¡¡He traído también algo de comida para ti!!! ¿¿¿Te apetece un...???" justo en aquel instante, el Akimichi se percató de la presencia del Kazekage, el cual se había quedado mirándole con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo que acostumbraba a tenerlos "Estooo... ¿Qué tal, Gaara?"

La tensión que se produjo entre los tres en aquellos momentos resultó extremadamente insoportable. La mirada del pelirrojo viajaba de la cara de Chouji a la mía. Yo, por mi parte, ni me atrevía a romper el silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente. Finalmente, Gaara soltó algo parecido a un resoplido y despegó su espalda de la pared justo antes de alejarse por el mismo lugar por el que acababa de aparecer el Akimichi. Este último y yo nos quedamos observándonos mutuamente al tiempo que en nuestros rostros se dibujaba una expresión de confusión. Tras dudar durante unos segundos sobre lo que se suponía que teníamos que hacer a continuación, ambos decidimos seguir al Kazekage antes de que desapareciese escaleras abajo.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya habíamos salido de las oficinas y nos habíamos encontrado con Shikamaru y con Temari, los cuales no parecían haber abandonado en ningún momento sus puestos de trabajo. Mientras caminábamos de nuevo en dirección hacia el castillo, Chouji, Shikamaru y yo pudimos merendar gracias a lo que el Akimichi había comprado durante sus escasos instantes de descanso. Aunque les ofrecimos comida tanto a Gaara como a la hermana de éste, ninguno de los dos quiso aceptar nuestro ofrecimiento. Cuando llegamos al castillo, Temari se metió en la cocina y el Kazekage se dirigió directamente hacia su dormitorio. Chouji, Shikamaru y yo preferimos quedarnos en el comedor comentando lo aburrido que había sido aquel día y terminándonos la merienda. No resultó demasiado extraño el hecho de que, cuando Temari nos trajo la cena, ninguno de los tres (ni tan siquiera el Akimichi) fuese capaz de probar bocado; puesto que ya teníamos nuestros respectivos estómagos completamente llenos. La mala cara que puso la Jounin mientras recogía todo lo que había sobrado de la cena me dio a entender que no le había sentado demasiado bien el haberse pasado más de una hora cocinando para nada.

"En fin, yo me voy a ir ya a dormir..." Chouji se puso en pie y dejó escapar un bostezo.

Tanto el Nara como yo estuvimos de acuerdo con nuestro compañero en que ya había llegado la hora de que cada uno de nosotros se retirase a su dormitorio, de modo que los tres nos dirigimos hacia la cuarta planta. Una vez allí, Shikamaru se despidió del Akimichi y de mí y desapareció por el pasillo que conducía hacia el ala este de aquella última planta.

"Buenas noches." le deseé a Chouji cuando ya ambos nos hallábamos delante de las puertas que conducían hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Lo primero que hice una vez estuve dentro de mi dormitorio fue dirigirme hacia mi equipaje y empezar a colocar en el interior del único armario que había en la habitación todas las ropas y las armas que había decidido llevar conmigo durante aquella misión. Una vez hube terminado de guardarlo todo de la forma más ordenada que pude, me di una ducha rápida muy similar a la de aquella mañana y me puse una camiseta fucsia de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color. Las noches en la Villa Oculta de la Arena resultaban bastante calurosas, así que lo mejor era utilizar un pijama veraniego y fresco para impedir que las altas temperaturas me quitasen el sueño. Me estaba terminando de desenredar el pelo cuando me di cuenta de que alguien se encontraba llamando a la puerta de mi dormitorio con los nudillos. Pensando que probablemente Chouji se habría olvidado de decirme algo, salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí hacia la puerta en cuestión. Sin embargo, al abrirla me percaté de que no era el Akimichi el que quería verme; pues la persona con la que me hallé cara a cara fue nada más y nada menos que la hermana del Kazekage.

"Temari..." ver a la Jounin allí era algo que no me esperaba para nada.

"Tengo que hablar contigo, Ino." anunció la kunoichi, entrando en mi dormitorio con toda la confianza del mundo pese a que nadie le había dado permiso para hacerlo.

"Claro... Tú dirás..." cerré la puerta de nuevo y me giré para volver a quedar frente a frente con la hermana de Gaara, la cual, para no perder la costumbre, me estaba dedicando una mirada cargada de hostilidad.

"Olvídate de Shikamaru." me ordenó Temari, tan directa como siempre.

Mentiría si dijese que aquellas palabras no me pillaron por sorpresa. Aunque ya hacía algún tiempo que sospechaba que el hecho de que yo le cayese tan mal a la Jounin tenía que ver con la amistad que existía entre el Nara y yo, aquella orden tan clara y explícita me dejó boquiabierta.

"¿Qué quieres decir con... con eso de que me olvide de Shikamaru?"

"No soy imbécil, Ino." la kunoichi frunció el entrecejo "Si te piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que estás loca por mi novio, te equivocas."

"¿¿¿Loca por tu novio??? ¿¿¿Yo??? ¡¡¡¡¡No sabes de qué estás hablando, Temari!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Shikamaru sólo es mi amigo!!!!"

"¡¡¡Desde luego que sólo es tu amigo!!! ¡¡¡Shikamaru está conmigo y sería incapaz de enamorarse de cualquier otra que no fuese yo!!! ¡¡Por eso precisamente vengo a advertirte que te olvides de él!! ¡¡¡Todos los esfuerzos que hagas por tratar de conquistarle serán en vano!!! ¡¡Él me quiere a mí!!"

La compostura que hasta entonces había intentado mantener a la hora de dirigirme a la hermana del Kazekage en aquellos momentos se apartó para dejar paso a un sentimiento de irritación que amenazaba con extenderse por todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Aquello ya era demasiado.

"¿¿¿De dónde porras has sacado que yo estoy tratando de conquistar a Shikamaru???"

"¡¡¡Te acabo de decir que no soy imbécil!!!" daba la impresión de que Temari cada vez tenía más ganas de dejar estar aquella discusión para pasar directamente a liarse a puñetazos conmigo "¡¡¡Hoy mismo, sin ir más lejos, le has convencido para que meriende con Chouji y contigo para que luego no tuviese hambre y perdiera las ganas de cenar!!! ¡¡Quiero que te quede bien claro que no vas a conseguir tomarme el pelo!!"

"¡¡¡Eres una paranoica, Temari!!! ¡¡¡¡Shikamaru ha merendado con Chouji y conmigo porque le ha dado la gana: nadie le ha convencido para que lo haga!!!! ¡¡¡Además, si tanto te molesta que luego no se haya comido tu cena, ve a hablar con él!!! ¡¡¡A mí déjame en paz!!!"

"¡¡¡¡Deja de comportarte como si la cosa no fuera contigo!!!! ¡¡¡Tú misma sabes que, en el fondo, te sientes tan amargada por no haber encontrado todavía a ningún hombre que te quiera que estarías dispuesta a cazar al primero que pase por delante de ti con tal de no quedarte sola!!!"

Si las anteriores palabras de la Jounin me habían dejado descolocada, aquellas últimas fueron la gota que colmó el vaso.

"Así que se trata de eso... Por supuesto... ¡¡Qué estupidez por mi parte el no habérmelo imaginado antes!! ¡¡¡Esconded todas a vuestros novios, que viene la solterona de Ino dispuesta a quedarse con ellos!!! ¿¿No es eso, Temari?? Piensas que estoy desesperada por encontrar a un hombre, ¿verdad?"

Por muy sorprendente que me pareciese, tuve la sensación de que lo que acababa de decir había calmado ligeramente a la kunoichi, quien se quedó mirándome fijamente durante unos instantes en los que en mi dormitorio reinó un completo silencio. En la cara de la joven de la arena se había dibujado una expresión que yo nunca antes había visto en ella. Era... ¿lástima? ¿Temari estaba sintiendo lástima por mí? En cualquier caso, en aquellos momentos me importaba un pimiento lo que la Jounin sintiese: en mi mente no dejaban de repetirse las palabras "cazar al primero que pase por delante de ti con tal de no quedarte sola"... y aquel simple detalle me impedía pensar con claridad.

"Yo... Yo no quería decir exactamente que estás desesperada, Ino..." el tono de voz de Temari sonaba mucho más indeciso que antes "Lo que pasa es que..."

"No tengo ganas de seguir escuchándote." la interrumpí "Eso sí, antes de que te vayas, me gustaría aclarar que voy a seguir tratando a Shikamaru como siempre porque es uno de mis mejores amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo y porque tú no me das ningún miedo. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola."

Sobra decir que me sorprendió el hecho de que la Jounin se marchase de mi dormitorio sin replicar y sin tener que esperar a que yo se lo repitiese por segunda vez. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que la chica me dedicó una de sus recién estrenadas miradas de lástima antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta por la que se salía de la habitación. En cuanto la ya mencionada puerta se cerró, me derrumbé por completo. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y noté que prácticamente todo el cuerpo me temblaba. Sabía de sobras el motivo por el cual las palabras de Temari me habían afectado tanto: la chica había tocado lo que últimamente parecía ser mi gran punto débil, el hecho de que todos mis amigos tenían a sus respectivas parejas junto a ellos mientras yo continuaba más sola que la una. Temblorosa, salí al balcón para que me diese un poco el aire. Ignorando por completo la maravillosa vista que se podía apreciar desde allí, permanecí varios minutos llorando en silencio e insultándome mentalmente por dejar que una memez como aquélla me doliese tanto. En vez de alzar la vista para contemplar el precioso cielo estrellado que había encima de mí, preferí quedarme cabizbaja, como si de aquella manera pudiese disimular mejor mis sollozos. Apoyé mis manos en la barandilla de hierro que rodeaba el balcón en cuestión y dejé que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas hasta caer en mis propios nudillos. Aquélla fue la posición en la que me quedé hasta que una voz no precisamente desconocida para mí me preguntó:

"¿Estás llorando?"

Sobresaltada, miré a mi alrededor para saber de dónde procedía la ya mencionada voz. Fue entonces cuando vi que a la derecha del balcón en el que me hallaba estaba el balcón del que disponía el dormitorio de Gaara. La verdad era que aquel hecho no resultaba demasiado sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta que nuestras habitaciones se encontraban una al lado de la otra. De todos modos, no pude impedir que un sonrojo se extendiese por mis mejillas al percatarme de que el Kazekage, quien, al igual que yo, también se había asomado al balcón, tenía su amenazadora mirada clavada en mí. Casi instintivamente, me limpié las lágrimas a toda velocidad y le dediqué al pelirrojo una tímida sonrisa.

"¡No! ¡Para nada!" contesté, intentando disimular mi tristeza "Bueno, la verdad es que echo un poco de menos a mis padres..." mentí "Y... Y también a mi mejor amiga, que está a punto de casarse y que... En fin, todo esto a ti te importa un comino, ¿verdad?"

"Lo cierto es que pensaba que llorabas por algo más importante, pero ya veo que sólo era por una tontería..." Gaara había apartado sus ojos de mí y los había clavado en los tejados de los diferentes edificios de la Villa Oculta de la Arena que se podían observar desde el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Me sentí algo ofendida por las palabras del Kazekage: al fin y al cabo, en mi opinión, echar de menos a mis seres queridos no era ninguna tontería. De todos modos, el pelirrojo no aparentaba ser un chico demasiado sensible; de manera que ninguno de los motivos que yo pudiese tener para llorar le podría llegar a parecer lo suficientemente importante. Opté por imitar a Gaara y fijé mi vista en el lejano horizonte. Durante probablemente diez minutos, los dos permanecimos en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el paisaje que había delante de nuestras narices y sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Para poder olvidar la discusión que había tenido hacía escasos instantes con Temari, decidí imaginarme cosas que pudieran hacerme gracia o que, como mínimo, me levantasen un poco el ánimo. Sin saber por qué, en mi imaginación apareció el semblante del Kazekage, siempre tan serio e inalterable. El simple hecho de imaginarme a aquel joven de aspecto tan duro llorando a moco tendido consiguió arrancarme una pequeña sonrisita que, pese a la oscuridad de la noche, no pasó desapercibida para Gaara.

"¿Ahora sonríes?" el pelirrojo se hallaba mirándome de reojo.

"Estaba pensando... Alguien tan reacio a mostrar sus emociones como tú... Supongo que no has llorado en toda tu vida, ¿no, Gaara?"

Como si estuviese meditando acerca de lo que acababa de decir, Gaara se quedó pensativo y en silencio durante los siguientes quince segundos.

"Supones mal." terminó diciendo el Kazekage.

"¿De veras?" no fui capaz de ocultar mi asombro "Entonces... ¿has llegado a llorar alguna vez?"

"Desde luego que sí... Pero hace ya mucho tiempo de ello. Yo era muy pequeño por aquel entonces."

Aunque la luz de la luna era casi lo único que me permitía ver la figura del pelirrojo, me percaté de que en el rostro del joven se había dibujado una expresión de melancolía nada propia de él. Aquello hizo que me diese cuenta de que era la primera vez que Gaara me hablaba de algo relacionado con su pasado. De hecho, hasta entonces, se podía decir que nunca había tenido una conversación más o menos decente con el Kazekage. El detalle de que el pelirrojo no hubiese hecho esfuerzo alguno por ocultar que él también había llorado en alguna ocasión hizo que una terrible curiosidad se apoderase de mí. Aunque nos encontrábamos en balcones distintos, tuve la impresión de que nunca antes había sentido a Gaara tan cercano a mí.

"Y... ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que ocurrió?" no quería que el Kazekage pensase que era una cotilla o algo por el estilo, mas mis ganas de saber más sobre aquel chico tan enigmático terminaron venciéndome.

"Mi tío, la persona a la que yo más quería y posiblemente la única en la que realmente confiaba, trató de asesinarme por orden de mi padre." explicó Gaara, como si aquélla fuese la anécdota más normal del mundo.

Mi primera reacción fue colocar ambas manos delante de mi pecho. Sabía que el pelirrojo había sido despreciado por la Villa Oculta de la Arena por llevar al Shukaku en su interior, pero nunca hubiese podido imaginar que sus propios familiares hubiesen querido quitarle la vida siendo él un inocente crío. Por primera vez, comprendí el porqué de la personalidad antisocial y huraña del Kazekage... y también entendí el motivo por el cual para él mis problemas no eran más que "tonterías", tal y como había dicho anteriormente. Me sentí como una idiota al percatarme de que, mientras personas como Gaara tenían que vivir con el recuerdo de experiencias de lo más traumáticas día tras día, yo me ponía a llorar por temas tan absurdos como lo era el hecho de no tener novio. Al pelirrojo debió de incomodarle la mirada de compasión que le estaba dedicando, puesto que se apartó de la barandilla y abrió la puerta que comunicaba su balcón con la habitación en la que dormía, dispuesto a esfumarse de allí. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer de mi campo visual, el Kazekage volvió a clavar sus penetrantes ojos en mi cara y me dijo:

"¿Sabes? Yo antes tampoco hubiese creído que iba a llegar el día en que viera llorar a alguien como tú. A primera vista, pareces la típica cría ingenua y feliz que vive sin preocupaciones, sin enterarse de lo que sucede a su alrededor; pero ya veo que no es así."

No supe exactamente si tenía que tomarme aquellas palabras como un insulto o como un elogio, así que me limité a permanecer callada y a observar cómo Gaara se metía en su dormitorio después de desearme buenas noches. Me quedé unos minutos más en el balcón, pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con el pelirrojo. Tenía el presentimiento de que, a partir de aquella noche, la imagen que hasta entonces había tenido de él iba a cambiar radicalmente. Sintiéndome con más fuerzas y algo más animada, yo también me metí en mi habitación. Al tiempo que me convencía a mí misma de que no iba a volver a llorar por estupideces, me senté encima de la cama y acaricié la pared que separaba mi dormitorio de la habitación del pelirrojo.

"Buenas noches, Gaara..." susurré.

**Advertencia para los fans de Temari: No quiero que Temari interprete el papel de "mala" ni nada por el estilo en este fanfic, pero necesito que alguien haga sufrir un poco a Ino para que la trama pueda transcurrir como yo he previsto (en cualquier caso, ya os adelanto que, de ahora en adelante, la actitud de la Jounin a la hora de dirigirse a Ino mejorará xP).**

**El cuarto capítulo os llegará antes que éste si no surge ningún contratiempo. Entretanto, cuidaos mucho y dejadme algún que otro review para hacerme feliz xD.**


End file.
